finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chancellor Chime
Chancellor Chime (大臣チャイム, Daijin-Chaimu) is a half Selkie, half Clavat girl from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King and a boss in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. She is King Leo's mentor and sister figure. She assists the young King in rebuilding his Kingdom. Before becoming his chancellor, she was his caretaker. Because of this, she will often let her emotions cloud her judgment when it comes to his safety, even putting herself in harm's way. Story Early History Chime was an orphan taken in by King Epitav and his wife when she was young. Her mother, a gypsy Selkie, worked for King Epitav at one point. Not much is known about her father other than the fact that he was a Clavat. When Leo was born she grew to think of him as a little brother and became protective of him. When King Epitav left their old Kingdom, she was one of the few people who believed he had not abandoned them. After the miasma destroyed their old home, she wandered the world with King Leo and Hugh Yurg looking for a new home until the miasma was cleared from the world. The Promised Land, Padarak Chime along with Leo and Hugh Yurg eventually came upon the frontier land, established by King Epitav. After King Leo received the power of Architek, Chime's job became to assist him when he summons her by ringing a bell. She helps Leo in constructing new buildings, demolishing them if needed, and raising the morale of the citizens. She also awaits in the castle to provide counsel to the king and help him to develop the realm. Each morning, beginning the day after the first adventurer return from a behest, Chime will present the king with a report of the day before; it details the doings of every commissioned adventurer and the treasury balance of the realm. When the king gains the ability to create Taverns, Chime scandalizes on the idea that the king wants to create such a thing. She in turn shocked Leo by running the tavern herself (and any tavern the king builds). Chime also shows interest in the Black Mage Academy. According to her reports, she was ready to enroll and hone her abilities, however in the end she decided against it, because as long as she could teleport to the king when he needed her that would be enough for her. She was appointed to be the Chancellor of the king, but once the Dark Lord is defeated and Lord Epitav return to the throne, she will be relieved of the charge and free to do as she pleases. She keeps a chronicle of the realm and its king, and hopes to share the tale with her children if she ever becomes a mother. ''My Life as a Darklord'' Chime helps a pack of adventurers defend a city when a Flying Tower arrives. Her magical abilities proved to be useful against the menace, but in the end the day was lost to the Darklord. However, thanks to the humorous-looking shape of the tower, instead of cowering in fear, the villagers celebrated. Mira then left the city in order to resolve the issue. Battle Chime is battled as the first boss in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. Outfits References ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Echoes of Time the Body Armor called Minister's Robes and the Headgear called Minister's Glasses make female Selkies appear as Chime. There's also a Body Armor called Angel Raiment that gives female Selkies her "Summer Chime" outfit. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Two downloadable outfits can change the appearance of the main character, Mira, to be similar to that of two of Chime's outfits, "Chime's Knell" and "Summer Chime". The costumes themselves are listed as the "Prim Costume" and the "Bikini Dress", respectively. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers A woman named Chime who looks like the king retainer from ''My Life as a King appears in The Crystal Bearers. Once she is found, the Chime Award Medal would be rewarded. Another Chime look-a-like appears in The Crystal Bearers' dancing mini-game, where Layle can dance with her to a tune from the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Etymology Chime is named after the musical instrument that usually contain a number of bells. In the game, she is summoned by King Leo when he rings a bell. Trivia *She is stated to be a terrible cook; as Hugh Yurg states that "she could not fry an egg even if the hen laid it into the pan." *Many of the male adventures employed by the king have unrequited crushes on her. Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Characters Category:Clavat Category:Selkie